The Real Hell and Paradise
by Rose Breznska
Summary: The path to paradise begins in hell.― Dante Alighieri/ T[double-plus] for sensitive content, Canon/ Happy reading :)


Apa yang akan terlintas di pikiranmu, ketika mendengar kata Surga dan Neraka? Apakah manifestasi dan ganjaran dari Baik dan Buruk? Ataukah sebuah tempat terakhir bagi seseorang yang telah tiada? Keduanya benar, tapi kurasa bukan itu yang kumaksudkan.

.

.

.

 **The Real Hell and Paradise**

 **Presented By Rose Breznska**

 **Warning : T++ for sensitive content, Canon, Out of characters, Typo(s), standard warning applied**

 **Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime**

 **Don't read if you hate, you've been warned**

.

.

 **The path to paradise begins in hell.  
― ****Dante Alighieri**

.

.

Levi. Seorang prajurit berpangkat militer Lance Corporal dari Scouting Legion dengan wajah yang dingin dan tatapan iris berwarna hitam kelam yang berkilau seperti onyx. Semua orang tahu, bahwa ia adalah prajurit terkuat dalam sejarah umat manusia. Semua orang menghormatinya dan mengaguminya sebagai harapan terakhir untuk mengakhiri Neraka yang berada di luar sana.

Sudah lebih dari seratus tahun yang lalu, kehidupan manusia yang damai dan tentram hancur hanya dalam sekejap ketika raksasa muncul dan menghabisi manusia satu per satu layaknya serangga bukan dengan tujuan menjadi predator, melainkan untuk bersenang-senang. Roda kehidupan berjalan dengan cepat, dalam sekejap merubah Surga menjadi Neraka.

The Real Hell

Entah sudah berapa jumlah nyawa yang melayang. Entah sudah berapa tetes air mata yang menyertai kepergian orang yang berarti bagi mereka yang kehilangan. Entah sudah berapa hati yang remuk redam dan dendam serta amarah yang bergejolak dalam dada. Entah sudah berapa darah yang tumpah untuk mengakhiri Neraka yang nyata ini dengan satu tujuan.

Find the Real Paradise.

Pria itu menatap keempat tubuh yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya. Sekali lagi dalam hidupnya, ia kembali kehilangan orang-orang yang berharga baginya. Seakan takdir tak pernah memihak padanya dan seluruh dunia berpaling darinya. Sebuah pohon tua berdiri kokoh tanpa satu pun dedaunan pada ujung cabang rantingnya. Juga tanpa pohon lain di sekelilingnya. Hanya semilir angin yang setia mempersonifikasikan rantingnya yang bergerak sedikit demi sedikit hingga menerbangkan dedaunannya hingga habis tak bersisa. Pohon itu mengingatkan pria itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Levi. Ia yang begitu dibanggakan dan disegani. Terlihat kokoh dan tegar. Berdiri dengan tenang di atas bukit yang berlandaskan tanah yang merah penuh darah. Ia yang berlari menembus kegelapan dan membawa harapan bagi orang lain yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Namun sebagai harga dari segalanya, ia kehilangan bagian dari dalam dirinya secara silih berganti.

Takdir melaju seperti angin yang berbanding terbalik dengan setiap langkahnya. Semakin ia berlari mencari cahaya, angin akan menyapu harapannya pergi. Meninggalkannya seperti pohon tua di sampingnya. Sendiri dan berusaha tegar menghadapi hidupnya.

Levi. Orang-orang yang pernah ada di sampingnya menatapnya sebagai seorang suri tauladan. Adik-adik angkatnya, Isabel dan Farlan. Anggota Squad nya, Eld, Gunther, Oluo, dan Petra. Juga Eren, meskipun ia masih tak sadarkan diri dan beruntungnya masih bernafas.

Mereka sudah berakhir. Jiwa mereka adalah harta yang tergadaikan untuk meraih kebebasan. Tidakkah dunia terlalu kejam baginya? Berapa banyak lagi harga yang harus dibayarkan untuk keluar dari Neraka ini? Apakah semua ini ada artinya? Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Levi memejamkan matanya dan terdiam. Kedua matanya tak pernah meneteskan air mata. Tidak, ia bukanlah seseorang yang tidak peduli dengan nyawa orang lain. Baginya, setiap jiwa yang mati untuknya selalu tetap hidup dalam dirinya. Hanya saja semua ini tak pernah cukup untuk mengisi hatinya. Ia selalu merasa sendirian. Dan kembali sendirian. Berjalan dalam Neraka tanpa akhir di atas kuda hitamnya, dihujani darah segar dan mayat yang bergelimpangan di sisi kiri dan kanan jalannya.

Mentari sudah hampir masuk ke dalam peraduannya. Di balik gunung, ia hampir tenggelam. Meninggalkan dunia untuk sekejap dan mengisinya dengan kegelapan. Langit senja terlihat begitu indah di matanya. Kedua irisnya menerawang jauh. Sejenak ia merasa ingin menyerah dan berbalik, agar takdir tak membawa harapannya pergi. Namun bukankah semuanya sudah terlambat baginya?

Levi. Ia adalah sosok yang selalu mengingatkan orang-orang di sekitarnya agar tak pernah ragu untuk memilih pilihan yang ada di depan mata. Dan untuk tidak menyesali pilihan yang telah diambil. Ia menyadari setiap pilihan hidupnya adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Namun selama ini ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa inilah jalan yang pernah diambil dirinya yang lain di dimensi waktu yang telah berlalu. Maka ia harus bisa dan mau menerima konsekuensi yang akan dihadapinya. Apakah ini juga berlaku, jika ia memilih untuk menyesali pilihannya? Bukankah ini sama saja dengan ia memilih untuk menyesali pilihannya dan tak akan menyesal lagi?

Tetapi waktu tak berkata demikian padanya. Seberapa besar pun rasa menyesal yang ada dalam dadanya, ia tak dapat kembali membawa Isabel dan Farlan kembali di sisinya seperti ketika ia muda dulu. Ia tak dapat berlari menembus hujan untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Sudah lebih dari lima belas tahun berlalu. Lambaian tangan Isabel dan senyum dari bibir Farlan, hanya itu yang bisa menyertainya hingga saat ini. Keberadaan mereka di dalam jiwanya yang hanya ada karena kekuatan hatinya hanyalah sebuah kepalsuan. Dan kepalsuan inilah yang menemani hidupnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu, Levi masih bersama anggota squadnya. Memancing dan mengecoh Raksasa Wanita untuk masuk ke dalam perangkap. Ia meyakinkan Eren untuk memilih pilihannya sendiri. Baik itu adalah kesalahan ataupun hal yang benar, ia mengingatkan Eren untuk tidak menyesali pilihannya. Namun segalanya tak berjalan dengan baik. Levi mendengar teriakan Eren yang berubah menjadi Raksasa. Suara itu terdengar seperti keputusasaan dalam telinganya. Kembali ia melakukan kesalahan dalam hidupnya. Membiarkan Eren untuk memilih pilihannya sendiri, dan berakhir dengan hilangnya nyawa keempat anggotanya.

Bukankah ini adalah Neraka yang sesungguhnya? Hidup dalam kesedihan dan dipenuhi kepalsuan? Juga pilihan yang selalu membuatnya tenggelam dalam kesendirian?

Beberapa anggota baru mengangkat mayat-mayat di depannya satu per satu ke atas kereta kuda untuk kembali dibawa ke dalam dinding. Levi berdiri meninggalkan tempatnya terdiam sebelumnya. Ia hendak menemui Commander Erwin untuk melihat data anggota yang masih tersisa. Namun sebelum ia sampai, dua orang anggota ekspedisi Scouting Legion menghampiri Erwin dan petugas bagian pencatat data anggota. Salah satu dari mereka –Dieter- menyuarakan rasa kecewanya dan meminta agar mayat temannya, Ivan dibawa dari dalam hutan ke dalam dinding. Petugas pencatat data anggota menolak karena kemungkinan besar akan menimbulkan lebih banyak korban. Ivan adalah teman masa kecil dua anggota tersebut, bahkan mereka juga mengenal orangtua Ivan dengan baik. Ivan pastilah seseorang yang berharga bagi mereka berdua.

Saat Eren dibawa oleh Raksasa Wanita, Levi mengingat ekspresi wajah Mikasa. Wajahnya dipenuhi emosi dan kemarahan serta kekhawatiran yang sangat besar. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil Eren kembali dan mengejar Raksasa Wanita itu bersama Mikasa.

Saat Eren sudah berhasil diambil kembali, wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat lega terlebih ketika mengetahui bahwa Eren baik-baik saja. Meskipun kaki kiri Levi mengalami cedera.

"...Bukankah dia sangat berharga bagimu?"

Kalimat itu terucap dari bibirnya dan membuat gadis itu gugup. Membuat Levi yakin bahwa Eren adalah seseorang yang berarti bagi Mikasa. Levi telah menyelamatkan harapan seseorang untuk tetap dapat menjalani hidup.

Pria itu memandang Dieter dan menghampirinya. Akankah ia melakukannya lagi, menyelamatkan harapan seseorang lagi kali ini, menerobos ke dalam hutan untuk membawa Ivan?

Jika saja bisa, ia sangat ingin untuk membantunya ke dalam hutan. Namun ia tak dapat melakukannya. Cedera yang dialaminya terlalu berat. Sebuah cahaya harapan kembali dibawa angin, membekukan hati seseorang.

"Ada rengekan bocah di sini?"

Levi berkata di depan kedua bawahannya. Ia melihat jelas kedua pasang mata tersebut menatapnya terkejut.

"Selama kalian sudah tahu dia telah mati, itu sudah cukup. Meski kalian membawa tubuhnya, mati tetaplah mati. Tak akan merubah apapun."

.

.

.

Tidak...

.

.

"Kita akan melaporkan Ivan dan yang lainnya dengan status hilang dalam misi. Itulah keputusanku. Terimalah."

Commander Erwin telah memutuskan. Levi sekejap menatap kembali kedua pasang mata di depannya. Wajah itu, ia sudah sangat hafal dengan ekspresi itu. Keputusasaan. Kesedihan. Kemarahan.

.

.

"Apa kalian berdua tak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan?!"

.

.

Levi tidak bereaksi dan terus berjalan. Ia tidak marah pada Dieter yang menyebutnya tak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Pria itu marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia telah menciptakan Neraka bagi orang lain. Ia telah membuat orang lain merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

Commander Erwin menaiki kudanya, diikuti dengan seluruh kru ekspedisi yang tersisa untuk kembali ke dalam dinding. Perjalanan pulang terasa sama seperti biasa. Tak ada suara bahagia atau tawa. Semua sunyi sama seperti biasanya. Sunyi yang menusuk hati yang paling dalam, seperti sayup-sayup kematian yang mengiris jiwa secara perlahan.

Suara sinyal asap terdengar dari barisan formasi paling belakang. Asap tersebut berwarna merah, menandakan ada keadaan darurat disana. Levi memelankan laju kudanya agar bisa berada di baris paling belakang.

Jauh di belakang sana, Dieter dan temannya berusaha menghindar dari kejaran dua ekor Raksasa. Mereka membawa teman mereka, Ivan dari dalam hutan. Seekor Raksasa menyambar mereka, Dieter menunduk. Namun temannya tertangkap dan dilahap di depan kedua matanya. Mayat Ivan pun tak dapat diselamatkan. Ketika Dieter mencoba menghabisi Raksasa di hadapannya, ia tertangkap. Beruntung Mikasa datang tepat waktu dan berhasil menyelamatkannya.

Seekor Raksasa mengejar formasi pasukan. Tak ada pilihan lagi selain melemparkan mayat anggota yang tak selamat untuk meringankan beban agar kereta bisa maju lebih cepat.

.

.

.

"Lagipula, mereka bukanlah seseorang yang istimewa."

.

.

.

Levi menatap mayat-mayat itu dilemparkan satu per satu. Ia menatap wajah prajurit yang melemparkan mayat-mayat itu. Kedua matanya bercucuran air mata karena harus meninggalkan teman-temannya di luar dinding untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang masih hidup.

Jika saja bisa, ia sangat ingin membawa mayat mereka ke dalam dinding. Setidaknya agar anggota keluarga mereka dapat bertemu kembali dengan mereka, apapun kondisinya. Jika saja bisa, ia sangat ingin menyelamatkan mereka semua.

Mayat terakhir dilemparkan. Kain yang melapisi mayat itu tersibak angin. Mayat itu, seseorang yang sangat setia pada dirinya, Petra. Kali ini wanita itu tak bisa lagi berada bersamanya kembali sebagai anggota squadnya, juga anggota lainnya. Levi mendecih kesal pada kelemahannya sendiri. Pada saat ini ia merasa sangat lemah dan tak berdaya. Namun air mata kembali tak keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia menangis. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia ingin berteriak. Tetapi, ia tak ingin melakukannya. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya pada orang lain. Ia ingin terus kuat bersama anggota Scouting Legion yang lainnya hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Levi. Pria yang hidup dalam kegelapan dengan lilin temaram yang disulut api harapan. Pria yang hidup dalam Neraka dunia. Pria yang membangun tembok yang kokoh untuk melindungi hatinya yang rapuh.

Pasukan kembali beristirahat sejenak. Levi menghampiri Dieter yang terlihat masih syok dengan kejadian sebelumnya. Ia yakin pemuda itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena telah nekat kembali ke dalam hutan, dan berujung dengan bertambah lagi korban jiwa, terlebih lagi keduanya adalah sahabat baiknya. Jauh dalam hatinya, Levi kembali mengenang Isabel dan Farlan. Pemuda itu kini berada di dalam kondisi yang sama dengan dirinya belasan tahun lalu. Kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti dengan menyedihkan.

.

.

"Ini adalah bukti bahwa mereka masih hidup. Terutama bagiku."

Levi mengambil emblem Souting Legion yang sempat ia ambil dari salah satu mayat sebelum diangkut. Pria itu memberikannya pada Dieter yang tampak terkejut.

"Itu adalah milik Ivan."

Levi tak dapat membiarkan pemuda itu mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Tak ada yang menghiburnya tatkala ia kehilangan Isabel dan Farlan saat itu. Hanya kesedihan yang ada dalam dirinya, dan rasa sepi kembali hadir dalam jiwanya. Ia berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa emblem itu adalah milik Ivan yang tentu saja tak mungkin sempat diambilnya saat itu.

Dieter menangis. Air mata itu, ia sudah sangat hafal air mata itu. Sama dengan salah satu prajuritnya yang sempat ia genggam sebelum kematian menjemputnya. Air mata kesedihan. Namun sekaligus air mata yang melepaskan sedikit kelegaan dalam hati.

Levi berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda itu menangis sendirian. Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan. Ekspedisi ke 57 Scouting Legion sudah berakhir. Kegagalan kembali terjadi, untuk kesekian puluh kalinya. Kegagalan terus hadir, disertai dengan cacian dan makian seluruh penduduk yang menatap mereka dengan kebencian.

Ia tahu, hidup yang mereka jalani saat ini adalah Neraka. Namun ia adalah seorang manusia biasa. Manusia yang memiliki harapan untuk hidup. Harapan untuk bebas. Dan ia ingin bisa membagi harapannya dengan orang di sekitarnya, dengan seluruh umat manusia. Ia ingin bisa membawa semuanya dari kehidupan yang kejam ini, dan menapaki jalan berkerikil tajam agar dapat sampai ke dunia yang indah. Melihat luasnya lautan. Melihat mentari terbenam di ujung dunia. Melihat padang pasir. Melihat gunung berapi. Melihat seluruh dunia yang indah dan merasakan kebebasan untuk pertama kalinya. Sebuah surga yang nyata.

Dinding Kota Karanese sudah terlihat di kejauhan. Di dalam kelabunya tembok besar itu, berisi semua penduduk yang tersisa dari muka bumi. Ia ingin menyelamatkan mereka, tak peduli meskipun mereka menganggap impiannya adalah hal yang gila. Ia tak peduli itu.

Angin senja berhembus dengan lembut. Menerbangkan dedaunan dan membuatnya menari di angkasa. Pria itu menatap langit yang kemerahan. Ia kembali menerawang. Ia ingin suatu hari ia bisa kembali berkumpul dengan semuanya, semua yang berarti baginya. Ia ingin sayap kebebasan di punggungnya bisa membawanya terbang jauh. Ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan ibunya. Levi tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki sosok seorang ibu dalam hidupnya. Ia yakin Tuhan sedang bersama ibunya dan menunggunya di sana. Juga bersama dengan teman –temannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya kembali. Mungkin ada sebuah alasan mengapa Tuhan tak mengambilnya dari Neraka ini lebih cepat. Mungkin, Tuhan ingin ia berjuang lebih lama lagi, untuk membawa Surga yang nyata bagi semuanya, yakni kebebasan.

Levi. Seorang prajurit berpangkat militer Lance Corporal dari Scouting Legion. Pria yang hidup melawan takdirnya. Pria yang berdiri dengan tegar ketika dunia di sekelilingnya hancur tak bersisa. Pria yang berjalan sendirian dalam kegelapan dengan secercah api harapan. Pria yang tak pernah berhenti berharap, bahwa suatu hari nanti segalanya akan berakhir. Pria yang selalu menjadi harapan semua orang.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **Author's note :**

 **Baca fict ini sambil baca Ost AOT yang Call Your Name yang piano versionnya. :')**

 **Holla! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Breznska =) akhirnyaa setelah dua tahun berlalu saya bisa publish fict lagi. Mumpung lagi libur kuliah jadi saya sempetin bikin.**

 **Pesan moral yang mau saya sampaikan adalah, sebagai manusia kita tak boleh menyerah, karena harapan dan usaha adalah hal yang bisa membawa kita pada impian kita *ceilah!SokIyeh**

 **Saya mengagumi sosok Levi sebagai seseorang yang kuat. Meskipun hidup selalu pahit buat dia, tapi dia ga pernah menyerah dan tetap mengikuti erwin untuk membasmi titan, salut banget buat Om Levi XD #digampargaragaramanggilOm**

 **Btw, mungkin ekspedisi 57 ini sekitar 15 taun setelah farlan dan isabel meninggal soalnya waktu Levi pertama jadi scouting Legion pasti masih rada seumur sama mereka berdua yah paling tua 16 taunan lah dan kata Isayama Hajime Senseinya sendiri Levi itu surprisingly old, above 30. Jadi yah tapii ini Cuma asumsi saya hehe.**

 **Anyway, fict ini inspired dari eps 22 season 1. Saya gatau apakah emang ibunya Levi udh meninggal apa gimana saya Cuma berasumsi aja, abisnya dia kayak hidup seorang diri gitu hiks. Kalimat yang opening itu POV nya Levi ya guys hehe.**

 **Kenapa fict ini OOC?! Karena Levi kan terkenal ga pernah ragu sama pilihannya sendiri. Tapi mungkin aja suatu hari dia merasa keraguan muncul lagi dalam dirinya, ini Cuma fantasi saya semata hehe maafkan :3**

 **Yosh terimakasih udah menyempatkan waktunya di fict ini, ditunggu reviewnya ya #Kalomaufollowsayasenengbangetapalagifavwkwkw. Ciao =)**

 **Regards,**

 **Breznska**


End file.
